The War Without Their Heroes
by shadowmage411
Summary: When World War II comes around Percy leads a unit of demigods against the Nazis. But when the gods banish Percy for assaulting a new camper he vows to never fight for the gods again. Gaia begins to rise and the gods only hope lies with Percy and his soldiers. Will Percy answer the call and save the gods or leave that world behind? Percy/Rachael pairing. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Normandy France June 6th 1944

The water was choppy as Percy Nico and Jason enetered their units landing craft and prepared for the fight of their lives. It was early morning as soldiers climbed down the ropes of the massive battle ship that they were on just ten minutes earlier. Nice reached into his jacket pocket and ulled out a battered box of ciggaretts and a lighter. 'Well' he said 'Only three left so we might as well enjoy them before we run head first into hell.' He put one in his mouth and lit it as he passed the box and lighter to Jason who repeated the process and handed the last cigarette to Percy. Percy took a drag of it and savored it since he knew that this would be the last chance to relax until this invasion was over. 'So' Jason started'How long till you think we have the beach?'

'Dunno but I'd guess a few hours at least Nico said absent mindedly as he checked to make sure his rifle was loaded. 'How are you so sure that we will take the beach?' a random soldier asked as he jumped into the small craft.

'We are from New York thats why. Said another 'Born and raised in the streets. The only way I'm gonna let those Nazi bastards keep that beach is if they shoot me dead.' Percy smiled at this. He was the Captain of these men. Not a single one of them was older than nineteen. The youngest a seventeen year old that had lived in orphanages his entire life. None of them had been in real combat before except Percy ,Nico and Jason. They didn't know the pain of watching your friends as they were cut down in front of you. The screams of pain and the lifeless look that they have when they finally welcome the dark embrace of Thanatos. Percy stood at the front of the boat and spit the end of his cigarette into the water'Alright listen up. You guys are infor the fight of your life. When you reach that beach you keep moving until you hit those German bunkers. Watch each others backs and do your job. There is no better way for you to die than to die with a rifle in your hands. NOW LETS TAKE THIS BEACH!' His men showed there approval by raising their rifles over their heads and yelling as load as they could as there boat lurched forward and towards the beach. 'Either of you pray to Ares?'Jason asked'Who gives a rats ass.' Nico answered back 'after all we did for the gods they treated us like crap. To Hades with them.' Percy chuckled 'Careful Neeks dont wanna anger the might olympians. Besides its not nice to take me and Jasons patron and your fathers name in vain.' At this point their landing craft had landed. They heard bullets pinging of the ramp and as soon as there was a lull in the firing the ramp dropped. The three cousins dashed forward to the nearest spot were they could take cover. Percy popped out and fired of a shot hitting some unlucky German in the chest.'You guys ready?'Jason asked. The two of them nodded as they ran towards the next piece of cover available to them. They continued this untill they were at the bottom of the hill that was home to their objetive. The rest of their unit had caught up at this point with looks of determination plastered on their faces. 'Alright lets get this over with.' Percy said. The men ran up the hill like Hades himself was chasing them. Percy let the assault on the bunker. Bursting through the door Percy unholstered his handgun and fired a round straight through the skull of the german manning the mounted machine gun that had been raining death on the invading American forces. The next two rounds hit another soldier in the leg and throat. At this oint the rest of the unit had killed the rest of the bunkers inhabitants. They proceeded to the maze of trenches that led from one bunker to the next. Jason and Nico led half the unit to the next objective while Percy led the rest of the men to help the forces who had already made it through the german line clear out the trenches. He turned a corner and squeezed off three more shots killing two more germans and injuring another. As the men ran by one ran the injured man through with his bayonet affectively killing him. Several turns later Percy and his men ran into several germans who had been waiting for them for several minutes judging by the hastily made baricade of crates and sandbags. Percy looked around the corner slightly firing off the remaning bullets in his handgun. He reholstered it and pulled his Thompson off his back fired several shots towards the german defenders and eleminated two of them. He pulled out his combat knife and charged toward the baricade and vaulted over it. When he landed he didnt waste a second as he thrust his knife into a surprised germans throat and mowed down the last of the defenders. He and his men moved on as they left the stabbed german to clutch at his throat while he tried to stop the life from flowing out of his body among his dead comrades. They proceeded towards the next bunker while Nico and Jason finished the last of the germans. Nicos face was splattered in blood that obviously wasnt his own while the blade of his bayonet glistened red. Jason stabbed a german lying on the ground whimpering in pain through the back of the head before sitting down. He searced through the packs of several germans before pulling out a box of cigarettes with a victorious grin on his face. He took one out before passing the box around and lighting his cigarette. 'So Captain' he said between puffs of smoke'Now what?' Percy took a puff of his own cigarette before answering. 'Now we hold this position until we hear the order to to move.' He posted two men to watch each door before sitting down to check his supplies. During the several hours of fighting he had used two magazines for his handgun and five for his Thompson. He had also broken the tip off of his knife. Nothing a little sharpening couldnt fix he thought to himself.'Spoils of war is the best thing ever Nico cheered as he walked through the bunker door while holding several german guns knives bayonets and helmets. Percy and Jason chuckled as they leaned back against the wall to wait for their next orders.

Later that night the three cousins were sitting around a fire as the moon lit up the night sky. They were passing around a bottle of whiskey they had found in one of the bunkers they had cleared earlier that day. 'So Neeks' Percy said as Nico looked up and scowled at the childish nickname that he hated' You sending a letter home to Thaila?' Jason laughed at Nico while a blush spread across his cheeks.'What are you laughing about Jason?' Nico retorted'I saw those pictures that Piper gave you before we shipped out and they are as far away from PG as you could be.' This shut Jason up as Percy and Nico roared with laughter. When they calmed down Percy took another long drink from the now almost empty bottle of whiskey and stood up 'Well thats enough entertainment for me, Im gonna get some sleep. Also Nico when are you gonna tell Jason that Thaila gave you some pictures that arent exactly PG as you put it?' Nico paled as Jason looked at him. As Percy walked towards his tent he faintly heard Jason yelling about burning the pictures of his sister. Percy sat down on the foot of his bed and pulled off his boots. He laid back on his cot and fell asleep almost instantly.

DREAM

Percy Nico and Jason were standing in the center of the arena at camp just fooling around and laughing after training for several hours. The Aphrodite campers were sitting in the stands gossiping as they watched the sons of the Big Three training. While they were sitting Annabeth came into the areana and crossed over to Percy. 'Can we talk?' she asked. Percy smiled. Ever since Annabeth had been assaigned the job of remodeling Olympus they had become distant. Percy hoped to fix that. 'Sure Wise Girl' he said with a smile. As he followed her out of the areana he noticed something was wrong. Annabeth looked nervous. When she turned around he waited for her to start talking. 'Percy...'she started'With my new job and everything...it hasnt been easy to be with you...and...well...there is somebody else.' She said. Percy realized what she ment automatically.'So your braking up with me?'He asked'After everything we've been through your just breaking up with me after a few weeks?'She looked into Percys eyes and sighed. 'Im sorry Percy. I really am but now that we have started dating Ive realized that I love you but only as a friend. Ive found somebody else Percy. We have the same interests and dreams. I just wanted to end it here before you found out some other way. Im sorry Percy.' With that she walked away. Percy stood there for several moments before Luke came up behind him. 'Perce come on. Grovers reading the news about the war in the areana.' The two demigods walked towards the areana as Grover was reading.'...All men ages eighteen and up are able to enlist for the military to help fight the Nazi menace in Europe. At this some of the older demigods,mostly Ares children and veterans of the second Titan War, cheered and ran to tell there brothers and sisters about there plans to enlist no doubt. At that moment Percy knew what he was going to do. He was going to enlist.

Skip to a few days later

About two dozen male demigods between the ages of eighteen and twenty five stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill. They were saying goodby to there girlfriends or siblings before Argus dropped them off at the nearest recruiting office. Percy stood off to the side as Jason Nico and Luke said their good byes to their siblings and girlfriends. Being the only child of Posideon and Annabeth leaving him Percy was alone. He was leaning against Thailas tree with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. As he was about to light it he heard a voice behind him call his name. He turned around to see Racheal.'I just came to wish you luck...with the war...and stuff.'She seemed nervous.'Thanks Rachael that means alot.' Percy said with a smile. Just then Argus honked the horn of the cam van signaling the boys to get in. 'Well Rachael I guess Ill see you-' he was cut of as Rachael took a step forward and put her lips on Percys. He was shocked for a second before he kissed her back. When they broke apart Rachael was blushing heavily. 'I just wanted you to um...know that I ..uh..like you before you leave.' With that Rachael rushed off as a stunned Percy climbed into the back of the van. All the guys inside were grinning at him. ' Apollos Oracle huh? Doubt he will be happy about that.' Castor said as his brother Pollux and the rest of the van including Argus burst into laughter. Percy grinned and said 'Shut up will yah?'

Dream End

Percy woke up wondering how his friends were doing. Castor ,Pollux ,Luke and most of the other Hermes campers had signed up for the marines and were fighting in the Pacific. Lee Flether and Will along with the rest of the Apollo campers were either medics or sharpshooters. Beckendorf had been placed in Percys unit and most of the other Hephaestus kids were engineers or in artillery units. Percy's thoughts also drifted to a certain redheaded oracle. He wasn't sure what he thought of her yet but when he thought of that kiss before he enlisted he couldn't help but grin. It was nothing like when he had kissed Annabeth before that. It was...different, truthfully he liked it better than when he had kissed Annabeth. He shook his head to snap himself out of it. He stood and up and several minutes later he was outside his tent and was loading onto the ersonel transports with his men. In the truck he was sitting in between Lee Flethcher who was the sharpshooter assigned to his unit and Beckendorf. Lee was skimming through the field handbook reading about ways to make a knife out of a metal pipe and duct tape. He looked over to Beckendorf and noticed he was looking at a picture of a beautiful girl. He realized it was a picture of his girlfriend Silenna. 'Miss her?'Percy asked. Beckendorf looked up. 'Yah. Im gonna propose when we get back. Might start a forge buisness in the town thats being built at camp.' After the war the gods had tasked members of the Athena and Hephaestus cabins to build something similiar to New Rome at a Camp Half Blood. Percy smiled at the idea. 'I better get an invitation to your wedding then.' Percy said'And you gotta tell your kids about how amazing their Uncle Percy is.' Beckendorf chuckled'Of course. I can also tell them about how you blew up a volcano. And a boat full of monsters. And the pegasus stables. And the bathroom. And-'Alright thats enough.'Percy said as Beckendorf chuckled. 'Whatever you say captain. Beckendorf put his head back and closed his eyes. Percy sat quietly for awhile thinking of the other reason why he enlisted. A week after Boot Camp most of the enlisted campers returned to campers to spend some more time with their family and friends. The Stolls had convinced the Dionysus campers to make some moonshine with a hidden still they had hidden in the woods in order to make some extra money selling booze to the campers. Percy was invited and he agreed to go but he was hoping to talk to Rachael. She had returned to school a few days after he left to enlist he found out from Chrion. During the party several of the camers had gotten extremely drunk and Percy was starting to feel a buzz when a scream split the night. Percy and most of the sober partyers rushed to the border to find three kids around sixteen years old one was holding a sword while another helping the one who had fallen to the ground with a nasty gash in their leg. Looming above the three new demigods was several massive cyclops. The campers rushed forward and quickly dispatched the monsters and dragged the new campers to the infirmary. The one with the sword spoke up. 'What the hell were you doing? I had that perfectly under control!' At that moment he jumped up and pointed his sword at Percys throat with a grip on the sword that showed that he had no idea what he was doing. The veteran campers began to chuckle as Percy gave his signature lopsided grin. 'Kid put that thing down before you get yourself hurt.' Luke said 'Oh yeah?' the new kid started 'And who is gonna hurt me?' he asked arrogantly. Luke chuckled again 'That guy you have your sword at the throat of has killed more monsters than any of us can count and single handedly sent the Titan Lord back to sleep.' When Luke finsihed talking Percy swung his arm the the new kids wrist knocking his sword away and then grabbed him and shoved him into the bed face first. Before the new camer could charge Percy Chiron walked in 'Thats enough. And what smells like a bar?' At this the campers that still had mason jars of moonshine in their hands quickley put them behind their backs. Chiron sighed and turned back to the new campers 'What are your names children?' The one that had fought with Percy answered'I'm Derek and these are my friends Brendan and Dexter.' When he finished the symbols of Zues Ares and Hades. Chiron said 'Welcome now that your claimed your siblings that are present and sober will lead you to your cabins.' From that day the new campers flocked to the three arogant demigods. They strutted around the camp bad mouthing the enlisted demigods, especially Percy and Luke. It came to the point were the majority of the campers had turned against the enlisted. The climax of their actions happened the day before the enlisted were suposed to leave camp again. Derek walked up to the enlisted who were hanging around the arean talking and a few Apollo kids who were strumming guitars. He stood in front of Percy and said'Well arent you going to acknowledge your superior sea spawn?' Percy lit a cigarette and took a puff on it before answering.'Sorry, but I dont see any gods or Chiron infront of me. All I see is an arrogant little shit.' The enlisted broke into laughter while Derek and his gang sneered. 'You better watch yourself fish boy.' Derek said. The enlisted had stopped laughing and knew what would happen next. Percy stood up and blew his cigarette smoke into Dereks face. Derek turned red in anger and charged at Percy. Derek pulled out a switchblade and took a swing at Percy with it. Percy disarmed him and cut him across the back and bent his arm till it broke. Percy pocketed his new knife and sat back down. Two days later Percy received an Iris message saying that he was banned from Camp Half Blood for unprovoced assault. The gods in the message were sneering and showing their anger towards Percy. His own father included. After that Percy promised himself that if the need arouse for demigods to defend Olympus again he would not be in the ranks of demigods.

OLYMPUS'S POV

Day of the Invasion of Normandy

The Olypmians watched as the boats landed at Normandy. They showed interest in this war since most of the countrys involved leaders and generals were demigods. When the fighting started they noticed that one unit in particular was fighting without mercy. At first they thought that it was probably a group of Ares kids but were surprised when they realized it was Percy Jackson leading them. While most other units were taking prisioners Percys men did not. They would fight without a second thought shooting and stabbing their enemies. Aphrodite turned green when she watched Percy swipe his knife across the stomach of a german whose hand went down to try and hold his insides in while in Percys other hand he held a rifle with a a bayonet on he end that was currently imbedded in the throat of a german who had dropped his weapon in surrender. 'Father, do you think he will still come back to fight for us after we have banished him?' Artemis asked

Zues thought for a moment. He turned to his daughter and said' He must. We are the gods and he must do as we say. If he will not fight willingly we will force him to.' Several gods were not convinced as they watched Percy jab a knife into the lower stomach of a german and drag the blade up cutting the unlucky man open. 'We should hope that Gaia dosent get to him first or we will be in for one Hades of a fight' Hermes said aloud voicing the rest of the gods concerns. 'If that is to be prevented we must act quickly.' Zues said. 'Artemis take your hunters and bring back the demigods that enlisted from Camp Half Blood. Your biggest priority is Perseus along with my son Jason and Hades son Nico.' Yes Father.' With that Artemis flashed out of the throne room to inform her hunters of their new mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

After several hours of sitting in the back of a truck Percy and his men reached their new objective. It was a stone bridge about fifty feet long and twenty feet wide. The walls on either side were damaged and in some places reduced to nothing but rubble.

'Alright here are our new orders. We are to set up a barricade on the far side of the bridge in order to repel an attack expected in two days time. Beckendorf, take some men and start clearing the rubble off of the bridge. Spread the bigger pieces on the far side of the bridge so they have a harder time getting any big equipment over here. The rest of you start working on the barricades and keep your eyes open.'

With that Percy put away the orders he was issued earlier and got to work. The demigods worked until about midday with no problems. Thats when everything went to hell.

'Captain!' Lee called out 'A german patrol was spotted about a mile away and its heading in our direction. They should be here within forty five minutes.'

Percy thought for a minute. 'Alright, Jason and Nico take ten men each and position yourselves on both sides of the bridge on the far side. Lee you and Will find someplace you can shoot from without being in the line of fire. Beckendorf you and everybody else is with me. Get the mounted guns out of the truck and set up behind the barricades on the bridge.'

With that everybody ran of to get whatever suplies they needed and got into position. No less than ten minutes later fifty demigods were in position ready to rip the germans a new one. They had their rifles trained on the road leading off the bridge. After what felt like an eternity of waiting they heard the first signs of the germans. The humming of an engine that slowly got louder.

The noise kept up for a few minutes more until it stopped. Nothing was making any noise. The birds and bugs seemed to have disapeared.

Then on an unseen signal the tree line erupted in gun fire. The german guns fired on the demigods forcing them to stay behind cover while the unmistakeable sound of a mounted gun tore through the walls of the bridge and some of the weaker parts of the barricade. When the german fire ceased it was the demigods turn to fire. The germans who had less cover than the Americans took more losses than the demigods did on their first attack but it wasn't enough to force them to retreat.

As soon as there was a lull in the demigods firing the germans rushed the bridge. The mounted gun that was being manned by Beckendorf roared to life ripping through the bodies of any unlucky enough to be caught in its line of fire. Jason and Nico waited until the germans were right on top of them before they gave the signal to fire. The new onslaught of bullets caused the german lines to fall into chaos. The germans, after suffering heavy losses turned and ran back to the tree line.

Nobody was fooled into thinking that was the end of the attack. Magazines were changed and injuries quickly bandaged before they returned to their positions. Now forty five instead of the original fifty rifles focused on the tree line. Several rustles alerted them to the enemies presence. Again all was quiet. The tree line burst oen with germans,who again rushed the bridge. This time their numbers were almost double of what they had the first time. The demigods fired at the charging germans causing their numbers to lower but it wasnt enough. The germans reached the bridge and charged towards the barricade. Beckendorf opened fire again and tore through some of the advancing troups but it didn't stop them. The first germans to vault the barricade were quickly dispatched before they could do any real damage.

However when the bulk of the german forces reached the barricade it all went to Hades. The germans crashed into the demigod forces sending them into bloody and painful hand to hand combat. Knives and bayonets flashed as they were swung and thrust and cries of pain were heard as they met there marks. Percy was fighting back to back with Beckandorf who was swing his rifle around like a club knocking germans to the ground.

'Well isn't this just great.'Percy said as he sunk his knife into the chest of a german who had been kicked towards Percy before he could take a stab at Beckandorf.'

'Yah' Beckandorf replied 'Reminds me of the Titan War. This is real war. The hand to hand.' He then proceeded to hit a german across the face with the butt of his rifle so hard that an audible snap was heard and he slumped against the bridges wall with a broken kneck. Working in forges your whole life dose wonders for a guy.

After fighting hand to hand for several more minutes the demigods began to take the upper hand since they had been trained in fighting with melee weapons most of their lives. As the germans ran back towards the tree line the demigods picked up the nearest gun and fired at the retreating figures. They once again heard the sound of a receading engine and began to tend to the wounded demigod and german alike. After treating the wounded the dead were carried and wrapped in burial shrounds to be sent back to Camp Half-Blood. There weren't many deaths but it was still painful to see the vacant expression on the faces of people they had known for years.

After that was finished then sun was already falling below the horizon so tents were pitched and fires started while patrols were assigned. The mood was somber and several rounds of drinks were given in honor of their fallen friends and brothers. The mood began to grow less somber as reinforments came from the beach to take the captured germans to the prision that had been constructed. More demigods from Camp Half Blood arrived to fill the now vacant positions. The one new recruit that surprised Percy the most was Malcom. As an Athena child he was more of a stratagest than a fighter but wasn't an easy opponet to best in combat.

'Malcom' Percy called to the twenty year old. 'What are you doing out here? Did you miss little old me that much?'

This caused the demigods around Percy to chuckle while Malcom only grinned.

'You wish. I've been assigned to your unit to help defend the bridge. I've already drawn up a few sketches for possible defences if you want to see.' Malcom offered.

'Nah we'll take care of that tomorrow. For now grab a seat and relax. We've had a long day and tomorrow isn't going to be any easier.'

While Percy and Malcom's conversation was taking place a silver flash illuminated the forest about a mile away from the bridge. Artemis looked around at the group of her girls she had picked for this mission. Her lieuntenant Zoe Nightshade and her third in command Pheobe were the most skilled out of the group. There were several other girls of equal skill to Pheobe and Zoe since Artemis knew that a mission in an active war zone was not one more the newer members of the hunt.

Artemis and her girls began their trek towards the soldiers camp at an impressive speed while making close to no sound. They reached the border of the camp and located the fire that Percy,Nico and Jason were seated at. They were with several other demigods talking and laughing. The girls sneered at the sight of so many males.

'Milady' a hunter named Atalanta started 'What is so important about some boys?' she said putting as much venom into the word boy as possible.

'Because' answered Artemis 'The leaders of these males are three of the most powerful demigods ever. One of them single-handedly fought and defeated Kronos.'

The hunters faces morphed into shocked expressions before returning to the nuetral ones they usually wear. The girls circled around the tree line until they were directly behind the circle of soldiers.

Back at the fire Nico had noticed the flashes of silver among the trees.

'Perce theres something in the trees.' Nico informed Percy

'What?' Percy asked with a confused expression.

'Theres something silver moving around in the trees.'

'What would be silver and sneaking around the forest at nig-' Percy stopped talking abrutly as he realized what was stalking them.

'The Hunters.' He said as several teenage girls emerged from the trees behind an auburn twelve year old.

Artemis and her hunters crossed over to the circle of soldiers. Not a single man moved to bow or show any kind of respect to the goddess in their midst. Most just glared at the hunters as Percy leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette.

The hunters sneered as the men remained seated.

'You boys do not have the respect to bow when there is a goddess in your presence?' Pheobe asked. Zoe looked at Percy wondering why he wasn't bowing. He usually showed respect to Artemis since she showed him respect ever since he held the sky for her. Zoe couldn't judge his facial exression since he was leaning back in his chair and shadows covered his face. All she could see were his eyes and the red end of his cigarette.

'Sorry oh mighty huntresses but we lost respect for the majority of the gods when they banashied us from cam for siding with Percy who suposedly assaulted that arrogant son of Zues without hearing Percys side of the story.' Lee said as he polished the scope on his rifle.

The hunter who spoke turned red in anger while the rest looked taken aback that a demigod had talked to a god that way.

The angered huntress pulled out her knives and took a step towards Lee before half a dozen guns were pointed in her direction. She looked furious but knew best to try and attack them while she had so many guns ready to shoot her to pieces. Artemis was about to intervene but Percy beat her to it.

'Easy boys we don't want to anger one of the oh so mighty Olympians.' he said and causing the circle of demigods to chuckle. He leaned forward so that the hunters could she his face as he took the now finished cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it onto the ground. His eyes were a cold pale green much different than his usual bright, happy green eye color. The light of the fire cast shadows across his face and made him look dangerous. He stood up and reached his impresive height of six foot, dwarfing the majority of the soldiers and hunters.

Artemis looked at him and was worried. He didn't seem very welcoming to the gods.

'What is it you request from me and my useless male soldiers oh mighty Artemis?' he said with a mock bow.

'Well Perseus' Artemis started 'There is a new threat that has emerged. It's much for dangerous than the titans were. We need you and your men to help fight this new threat.' She looked at him nervously. His face was emotionless and his eyes bore into her and made her feel as if he was reading her very soul. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence he began to chuckle. Artemis was confused as to what was so funny.

'Sorry Artemis' Percy said 'but I have my own war to fight. Of course its not as important as the mess you gods have gotten yourself into since its only us mortals fighting but the Nazis have gotta go and I intend to help kick them out.' With that he sat back in his chair.

Artemis was surprised. She new how important it was to Olympus that Percy fought and she was certain he did to. But here he was, sitting around a fire smoking and drinking with the demigods that are fighting in a mortal conflict and all of them are willing to let Olympus be destroyed. Artemis hardened her resolve and spoke again.

'Perseus I Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt and Moon comand you to return to America and defend Olympus.

Percy looked up and with his lopsided grin said'Artemis do me a favor and get the hell out of my camp.'

With a furious group of hunters Artemis flashed out of France before she ripped the young heroes head off.

**Alright guys thats the end of chapter two. I hope you enjoyed and chapter three should be out tomorrow or Sunday. If you liked it or didn't like it please leave a review. I just wanted to say thanks to Hans50 who has given me some advice while for this story and I have been trying to use said advice to make it better for you guys. I want to move the story along so expect to see updates pretty frequently. With that said and done if you have any questions PM me and Ill try to answer you as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

OLYMPUS

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE REFUSED TO FIGHT?!' Zues exploded.

'I mean exactly what I said father.' Artemis responded calmly from her throne. The assembled gods were in a meeting discussing Percy's response to the gods command. Zues was furious and Poseidon was embaressed. The rest of the gods were anywhere from scared to curious to indifferent.

'What part of force him to fight did you not understand?' Zues asked slightly more calm.

'Well father'Artemis said 'With half a dozen guns pointed at my hunters and I it made it a bit uncomfortable. I also didn't want to see my hunters shot to death by half a dozen of your children that you abandoned just because they sided with Percy instead of that egotistical son of yours that lied to us and convinced us to banish our savior!' She said as her voice rose to an infuriated yell at the end of her rant.

Zues' face turned red in anger. 'How dare you speak of my son and your half brother in that way!

Artemis scowled 'Hes definetly your son but he is not my brother.'

Zues growled ' . . That is final I don't care if you have to drug them and drag them back here one by one. We need them to fight.'

With that a lighting bolt struck Zues and Hera who both disappeared. After that the rest of the gods disappeared in their usual manor. Artemis sighed.

'Damn it. Back to Europe we go.' She said under her breathe and flashed out.

Back at the bridge Percy had a headache. He had spent the last several hours with Malcolm, Nico and Jason going over different ways to defend the bridge for the next two days.

'Alright' Malcolm said 'Your plan yesterday was good and extremely effective. But now that you've used it they will expect something similiar so last night I sent some time coming up with a new plan. Lee and Will can do the same thing as yesterday. However Nico and Jason will have to move there men to a new location if we are hoping to catch them off guard again. I would suggest Nico takes his men under the bridge and Jason, you slit your men into two groups of fave and put them on each side of the bridge opposite of where the germans will be coming from. Also I checked with the commanders at the beach and they said that if we cannot hold the bridge so later today in the supplies will be several crates of explosives. Have the engineers rig them here, here and here. ' he said while pointing to three places on the blueprint of the bridge they had.

'How were you able to do all of this last night?'Nico asked'Do you ever sleep?'

Malcolm grinned and said 'Who needs sleep when you can plan?'

Jason shook his head 'Your insane.'

'Alright then' Percy said cutting Jason and Nico off' We will start preparing Malcolms plan now and we will have some of the Hephaustus kids rig the explosives when they get here. Now if you all excuse me I'm going to go find a cup of coffee and my gun.' Percy stood up and exited the tent stepping into the early morning light.

Percy walked through the maze of tents towards the center were the majority of the cooking fires were. When he got there he crossed over to where Beckendorf was sitting with Lee and Will. He sat down and grabbed a piece of bacon off of Wills plate who glared at Percy as he bit into it. Percy served himself a cup of coffee before he started to talk.

'So Will and Lee, you guys are doing the same thing as yesterday to find a comfy tree since your gonna be in it for a good few hours.' Will and Lee groaned.

'Gee that sounds amazing. Sitting in a tree and waiting for some unlucky german to lumber into your line of fire. I'm so excited.' Will said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Beckandorf chuckled at Lee and Will.

'I wouldn't start laughing yet if i were you Beckandorf' Percy started' Your gonna be sitting in your cozy little gunners nest starting as soon as you finish your breakfast. Beckandorfs face fell. 'You suck Jackson.' Percy finished his coffee and left saying 'Thats Captain Jackson to you.'

Nearly ten hours later at six o'clock was when they finished all their preparations.

Lee had reported that the germans were amassing troops about two miles away from there location and there numbers were already almost double of what Percy. Reinforcements were scheduled to arrive that night. The down side was that the reinforcements were mortals so they would have to be careful when it came to discussing the gods.

There was a lot of nervous energy in the camp that night. There was no singing or laughing to be heard. Most people headed to there tents early. Percy was no exception. The only problem was that his mind kept drifting back to two things. The first was a certain red headed oracle. The other was his encounter with Artemis. He was wondering if it was such a good idea to turn them away. Sure he was angry at the gods for abandoning him but will he really allow Olympus to fall. If that happened he knew the world would go to Hades. The gods would be imprisioned in Tartarus and demigods would be enslaved or hunted to extinction.

Then he started thinking about Rachael again. She was the Oracle of Delphi. They couldn't be together,could they? Percy still wasn't sure what he thought about Rachael. He enjoyed the kiss they had shared before he went to Boot Camp but did he want to start something with her? With these thoughts swirling around in his head he eventually slipped into the realm of Morpheus.

Lukes POV

Luke hated the Pacific. It was hot and humid twenty four seven which caused him to sweat which made the heat and humidity worse. There were more bugs than you would think possible and the few times they had come into contact with the enemy the fights consisted of shoot in the direction the bullets are coming from and hope you hit something since the leaves were so dense.

As he was sitting by the fire his breakfast was cooking on Travis, Connor, Pollux and Castor sat down next to him.

'Did ya hear?' Connor asked 'The beach at Normandy was taken and the only casualties from cam were two Apollo campers and a Hecate kid. Percy lost a few guys a couple days later defending a bridge from the germans. It was one Hephastus kid two Ares and an unclaimed camper. Turns out he was Demeter.'

The boys sat in silence thinking about the dead campers that they had most likely know since before the Titan War. Their thoughts were interupted when a flash of light caught there attention. Hermes appeared and snapped his fingers knocking the one dozen demigods located in the Pacific unconscience and flashed them to the throne room on Olympus and replaced them with mortals who had mist infused memories so nothing seemed off.

At the same time in Europe the same think occured. Artemis transported eighty demigods to Olympus Percy, Nico and Jason included and replaced them with mortals.

Over one hundred sleeping demigods were on the floor of the throne room.

'Are you sure you want to do this father. I doubt any of them would be happy. And they are all armed. Quite heavily I might add.' Hermes said.

Zues nodded.'Wake them.'

Hermes gave an uneasy glance to Artemis who sighed. Artemis snapped her fingers and eighty demigods began to stir. Most sat up and their jaws dropped when they realized were they where. Beckendorf who was lying near the front of the room began chuckling.

'Whats so funny punk?' Ares asked

'You fools have just signed your death warrants. Soon as Percy wakes you all are in trouble.' As he finished his explanation an enraged shout was heard from the center of the room.

' .FUCK.' Percy shouted'WHAT PART OF I HAVE MY OWN WAR TO FIGHT DID YOU EGOTISTICAL BASTARDS NOT UNDERSTAND?!'

All the people in the room were taken aback back the outburst from the usually calm son of Poseidon. The gods were flustered as most of the enlisted demigods started laughing at the gods faces. The Pacific demigods just started waking up and Luke laughed with the few others who had caught on.

Luke walked over and shook Percys hand.

'Hows Europe Captain?' he said with a grin.

'Fine. Hows the Pacific lieutenant?' Percy answered back.

'Its to hot for my liking.' Percy grinned at the rest of his old friends before he lost his friendly demeanor and turned towards the King of Gods.

'Answers now.' Percy said while the majority of the demigods hands crept towards their guns.

Zues swallowed hard.'Well,the earth mother Gaia is waking.'

'And?'

'We need fighters.'

'So you kidnap over a hundred of your kids that are fighting in a a war because you either abandoned them or war is the only thing they have ever known thanks to the...upbringing you've given your kids. Leaving them in foster care or orphanages or on the streets. And when they finally escape this crappy life that you've forced them into you throw a fit when they won't fight your battles for you and then decide to drag them kicking and screaming back into it. Did I get it right?'

The gods looked down ashamed. Zues was absolutely livid.

'You will fight and you have no choice in the matter boy.' he growled.

Percy looked at him with a calm expression but his eyes gave him away. They were a swirling dark mass of green molten anger. He grabbed the grip of his handgun and pulled it out. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a magazine that contained a dozen bronze bullets. He loaded the gun and leveled it at Zues.

'Now Percy' Poseidon started 'lets not do anything rash.'

Percy turned to his father and pointed his gun at his knee.

'Percy-' he tried to say but a loud bang and a searing pain in his thigh interupted him. Everyone was shocked. Percy had just shot a god. Percy turned back to Zues.

'Now tell me what to do one more time. I fucking dare ya.' Zues wasn't sure if he should be scared or enraged. He made a decision to be enraged. He summoned his Master Bolt and leveled it at Percy. Before he could incinerate Percy another loud bang filled the room. Luke stood with his rifle in his hand, the barrel still smoking as golden ichor fell down Zues' leg. Percy crossed to Zues and pulled him to one knee.

'Zues your gonna listen and your gonna listen good. This is the last time I will ever fight your battles for you. After this I want out. I want to be done with this world of yours. I don't want to have to deal with monsters or wondering whether my scent will end up killing those I care about. This is the only way I will lead my men into a war I couldn't give a rats ass about for you. Understood?'

Zues nodded rapidly. With that Percy put his gun away and pulled out a cigarette. He touched the cigarette to the tip of Zues' master bolt and lit it. He turned around and started walking out the throne room door.

'Send my men to camp. If you want Luke and his men to fight you can ask him.' With that Percy left the throne room.

Rachaels POV

After Percys show in the throne room I walked out the doors in hopes of finding him before he left Olympus. After searching for several minutes I found him sitting in one of the gardens that had been added after the Titan War.

'Hey' Percy turned around and flashed his lopsided grin.

'Hey. How've you been?'

'Pretty good. You?'

'Same old. The war wasn't terrible. It was pretty shitty but it wasn't bad. Not that many of the campers died.' At this point Rachael and Percy were sitting side by side.

'Percy, about that kiss awhile ago, I-'

'Its fine. Don't worry about it. Truthfully I kinda liked it.'

Rachaels jaw dropped a little.

'Are you serious?' She asked

Percy laughed 'Yah I'm serious. Anyway how would you like to hang out later? Just the two of us.'

'That would be nice.' Rachael answered.

'Great. Anyway I'll see you later when we hang out. Until then I have to get my men situated and find some way to get guns and celestial bronze bullets.' He frowned and started walking away towards the elevator.

Rachael was still shocked how easily she had gotten a date with Percy. Well not really a date but it could possibly lead to one in the future. With a smile she stood up and walked towards the exit of Olympus to head back to Camp.

**Well heres chapter three. Ya ya ya I lied. I said that chapter three would be out tomorrow but I was bored and what better way to kill boredom than listening to Thin Lizzy drinking Ovaltine and writing fanfiction? I could always go out and do something social but that requires looking good and getting off the computer. Anyway this means chapter four and probably five will be out tomorrow. I'm off school Monday for Columbus Day so a lot of updates will be on the way this weekend. Anyway I also have a new idea for another story and right now I'm just polishing the idea. If I still like it by the time I'm half way through this story I'll tell you guys the idea. Look forward to chapters four and five tomorrow and I'll see you all later. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Percy was busy. His men had just arrived at camp and were milling around the arena. He had to figure out where to have them set up their tents since that most of the campers were not allowing their enlisted siblings stay in their cabins under the commands of that egotistical bastard Derek.

'What about the area surrounding Zues' Fist?' Malcolm suggested.

'No that'll get in the way of Capture the flag.' Percy said

'Fuck em' Nico said as he leaned against the table.'They don't care about us so why should we care about them. We are here to save their sorry asses and they are following that egotistical son of Zues like moths to a flame.' When Nico finished his speech Jason spoke up.

'Hes right Perce. Its the only area were we could fit over a hundred tents and a hundred men.' Percy sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

'Alright. Tell the men to set up around Zues' Fist and make it quick. If anyone causes trouble don't start any fights. We don't need anymore reasons for the campers to distrust or dislike us considering they make up two thirds of our fighting force. The Romans won't be here till the end of the week. When they get here we will take the Mars and Apollo legionares and train them to use guns along with their usual weapons. Hopefully they are more level headed than their Greek siblings.'

With that Nico walked into a shadow and disappeared to go and tell the soldiers where to set up camp. Percy directed his attention back to the map of camp looking for strategic points to build barricades in case Gaias forces attack the camp. With a loud sigh he collapsed into a chair and put his head in his hands.

'Gods I wish I was still in France.' Jason chuckled.

'I'm pretty sure we all do. The upside of coming back to this place is me and Nico get to see Thaila and Piper. Speaking of girls don't you have a date with Rachael in an hour or so?' Jason said while looking down at his watch.

Percy looked up at Jason. ' Oh shit your right. I gotta go get ready.' With that Percy stood up and headed towards Zues' Fist to set up his tent and change out of his new Soldier of Olympus uniform. The new uniform consisted of grey pants and shirt with black combat books and a camoflauge jacket over all of it that changes color depending on the enviroment the wearer was in. His Captain rank was on his right sleeve in a bright orange color with a purple outline. When he got to the camp sight he noticed a large group consisting of campers standing on the outskirts of the slowly growing city of tents argueing with Luke and several other officers along with a mixed grou of soldiers.

'QUIET!' Percy shouted when he reached the group. 'What in the Hades are you all shouting about?'

'You know damn well why we are here Jackson.' Derek sneered.

Percy frowned 'What? Are you upset that one third of your army has to find someplace suitable to set up their camp because you convinced the cabins to ban them from sleeping in them?'

Derek opened his mouth to say something but Annabeth cut him off.

'As unfair as it is that you can't sleep in the cabins you can't set up your camp here either. Where are we supposed to play captured the flag?'

Percy laughed which made Annabeth scowl. 'Sorry but I'm pretty sure my men are more important than your game. Plus what makes you think I would even listen to you? I don't even take orders from the gods anymore and I'm pretty sure you lot aren't Primordials so your just gonna have to tough it out and find somewhere else to play your game.' With that Percy turned and left the infuriated campers behind as he went to set up his tent and change.

Twenty minutes later he emerged from his recently constructed tent in a black shirt and a faded pair of jeans. He headed towards the Oracles cave were Rachael currently resided. When he arrived he saw Rachael standing outside the cave entrance in a blue shirt and a light colored pair of jeans.

'Hey Rachael' Percy said with a smile 'How are you doing?'

Rachael smiled back 'Pretty good Percy. How've you been doing?'

'I'm doing well. So you wanna head towards the beach now?'

'Sounds great.' Rachael and Percy then turned towards the beach and began the trek across camp talking about Percys time in France and Rachaels time in school. After discussing the topic for awhile both agreed that France was the better of the two options.

When they reached the beach it was deserted so he two began walking along the water still talking about small things from the mortal world. Eventually they sat down in the sand and let the water come up around their feet when the waves came crashing towards the shore.

'Whats it like?' Rachael asked

'Whats what like?'

'The ocean. Whats it like on the bottom?'

Percy thought for a moment and stood and pulled Rachael to her feet.

'I could show you.' He said

'How?'

'Hello? Son of the sea god.'

Rachael turned red in embaressment. 'Oh right.'

Percy laughed and grabbed her hand. He started walking into the water with Rachael in tow keeping them both dry as they continued to move deeper into the sea. When the water reached their necks Percy looked at Rachael.

'Ready?' He asked

'Yah.' She answered back. With that Percy ducked under the water and pulling Rachael with him. Percy willed the water to move away from Rachaels head creating a bubble so she could breathe. After swimming for a short distance Percy landed on the ocean floor. He walked over to a rock outcropping on the floor and sat on top of it looking up. Rachael sat next to him and followed his gaze till she saw what he was looking at. The sun setting sent orange and red light into the water creating a colored haze the color of fire that seemed to be alive.

'Beautiful isn't it?' Percy asked while looking over at Rachael. She turned towards Percy who was now only inches away from her face.

'It's amazing. Your lucky you get to see this whenever you want.' Percy smiled.

'I could take you to see this again if you want.'

Rachael smiled 'I would like that.'

At this point there was almost no space between the two. Percy closed the distance between the two of them by pressing his lips onto Rachaels. Rachael reponded to the kiss almost immediately by snakeing her arm around his neck and putting her hands through his hair. Percy put his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. The two continued kissing for a few more minutes, moving in perfect harmony, before the lack of air forced them apart. They leaned their heads together staring into eachothers eyes while grinning.

'Well' Percy said with a grin still on his face 'that was interesting.'

Rachaels grin widened 'Yah it was.'

The two pulled apart and leaned against each other for several minutes in a comfortable silence with their hands intertwined.

'We should probably get back to camp before Chiron sends out a search party.' Percy said while pulling Rachael to her feet.

'Yah its starting to get dark and I don't wanna have to fight of the harpies to get back into Camp.'

Percy again grabbed Rachaels hand and swam them to the beach at Camp. They walked back to Rachaels cave in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others presence. When they reached the mouth of the cave Rachael turned to Percy and stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him again. This time it was more gental than the heated one they shared on the ocean floor. Percy grinned and kissed her forehead.

'Good night Rachael.' He said flashing his lopsided grin.

'Good night Percy.' Rachael answered back before slipping into her cave to get ready for bed.

When Percy reached the enlisted demigods camp he found Luke, Jason, Nico Beckendorf and both sets of twins sitting at a fire.

'So Conner' started when Percy got closer to them 'you where out with the Oracle for a pretty long time. Anything interesting happen?' He said while wiggling an eyebrow. The rest of the demigods broke into fits of laughter while Percy just shook his head while grinning and slipped into his tent thinking about the firey haired Oracle of Delphi.

**Well here is Chapter 4. Percy and Rachael are now together so expect some more fluff every once in a while. Sorry this chapters getting out so late. I had to take a TACHS prep class which didn't end till noon and when I got out I wasn't in the mood to do anything. If you like the story so far leave a review or if you have a question leave a review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks to those who left a review already(Thestarsareshiningagain)and thats about it. See you guys next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

It had been a week since the Romans arrived at Camp Half Blood and since Jason was one of the higher ranking enlisted the Roman recruitment was not enlisted to Mars and Apollo kids or legacies in most cases. The Enlisted's numbers were now closer to six hundred since slowly over time the children of minor gods had sided with Percy since he got their parents cabins. With the new recruits Percy was busy organizing training scheduals and meeting with the campers which was a pain in his ass. The only people who ever sided with him where Thaila and Clarrise.

Percy had spent the last several days with his officers and the Athena cabin designing walls and other traps for around the camp. Needless to say the amount of sleep he got decreased while the amounts of cigarettes he smoked increased. He occasionally got some free time which was usually spent with Rachael but those breaks where few and far between.

While looking over a map of the layout of the camp again Percy heard his tent flap open and close. He looked up as Rachael entered and smiled at him. She crossed over to him and kissed him on the cheek as he smiled back at her and pulled her into his arms. She looked up at him before she started to speak.

'So I assume you've haven't gotten much sleep lately considering the fact that your clothes are wrinkled and you look as if you haven't shaved in days.' She said

Percy suppressed a yawn as he nodded his head. 'Ya your right. But these war preparations are a royal pain in my ass. The campers won't cooperate which is pissing off my men and the Romans which makes up half our fighting force. Plus that bastard Derek finds some way to contradict every order I give to the campers and is making everything ten times more difficult.' Percy rubbed his eyes and sighed as Rachael grabbed his hand.

'You need sleep.' She said in a tone that left no room for discussion.

'But-' Percy started before he was cut off by Rachael. 'Sleep. Now.'

Percy sighed again as he crossed over to his bed and pulled of his shirt that revealed his muscular form and a tattoo he had gotten before he shipped of to Europe. It was on his right shoulder blade and it depicted a skeleton crawling out of a grave dressed it tattered army fatigues and a World War 1 style helmet.

Percy chuckled when he saw Rachael looking at his tattoo. 'I never told you what the enlisted demigods called our unit. We had the nickname 'The Risen' since most of us had been banished by our parents. In a way we where dead to this world so we thought it was fitting.'

As he was talking he pulled off his boots and lay down on the bed. Rachael crossed over to him and lay down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. After several minutes of quietness Rachael spoke up.

'Just so you know, if you want to get anymore kisses from me you better cut back on the smoking you smell like an ash tray.'

Percy laughed and fell asleep a few moments later as Rachael soon followed him.

A few hours later Percy woke up feeling much better than he had earlier. He looked down and saw a mass of firey red hair spread out on his chest. He smiled and poke Rachael in the side. Her face scrunched up in annoyance as she opened her eyes.

She saw Percy laughing at her expression and growled out' What the Hades, Percy I was sleeping.'

Percy laughed again and answered her 'Well you can't sleep the rest of the day now can you? Anyway I have a meeting in twenty minutes so I have to get going. Feel free to go back to sleep.' At that Rachael flopped back down on the pillow and started snoring.

Percy pulled on a clean shirt as the shadows in the corner solidified into the shape of a person. Nico stepped out of the shadows as he looked around the tent for Percy. The first thing he saw was Rachael in Percys bed. After the initial shock he kept looking till he saw Percy pulling on a shirt. He smirked as he realized Percy hadn't noticed him yet so he spoke up hoping to scare him.

'Well' he started' I hope you used protection.'

Percy turned around and scowled at Nico. 'We didn't do that you sneaky little shit. Don't you know its not polite to break into my tent without some sort of indication?' Nico simply laughed.

'Whatever you say Perce. Anyway the meetings about to start so I was sent to get you. So lets get the hell outta here.'

Percy grabbed Nicos shoulder as Nico jumped into the shadow he just emerged from and the duo disappeared only to reappear in the Big House. He crossed over to the ping-pong table and took a seat. Since everybody else was already there Annabeth stood up at the head of the table next to Chiron as she cleared her throat.

'Alright' she started 'our scouts noticed a large army heading this way in New Jeresy a day ago. The army should be here within the week so the camp must be on high alert. We would like the enlisted to assigned patrols along the edge of the camp borders while the campers finish up the defences. With that said I would like to know how large the enlisted forces are. Percy can you please exlain to us the condition of your men?' Percy nodded and stood up.

'As of now I have around six hundred Greek and Roman warriors under my command. Most are equipped with a rifle and a handgun while others like Lee Fletcher and Will use longer ranged rifles and most of the the Hephastus kids make up our heavy machine gun teams and engineers. We don't have any heavy artillery but we truthfully don't need it. We have had very few new enlistments since the Romans arrived so I do not expect our numbers to get any larger. If they do I will inform you.' With that he sat down as Annabeth nodded her approval as she cleared her throat and stood up again.

'Alright with that information our total fighting force now numbers between two thousand five hundred and three thousand demigods. The hunters will be another fifty fighters when they arrive to assist us with the army heading towards the camp. That's everything we needed to go over this meeting is over. I'll see you all tomorrow for our daily meeting.'

With that Percy headed back to his tent. Rachael was awake and sitting at his table reading a copy of the Outsiders Percy kept around for when he was bored.

Percy walked over and kissed the top of her head as she looked up from her book and smiled.

'How was your meeting?' She asked

'Boring but short which is good.' Percy responded as he dropped onto his bed.

Rachael walked over and sat next to him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Percy smiled at her as they rested their foreheads together.

'You know' Percy said 'I have never noticed the freckles on your nose.'

Rachael laughed as she leaned towards Percy and kissed him again. They kept their lips together for a little bit before the kiss became more heated. Before they knew it,it had turned into an all out make out session. As they were kissing a golden flash of light filled the room. Apollo appeared with in his usual clothing.

'Hey Perce...' He started before he saw his Oracle connected at the lips with his cousin' WHAT IN HADES NAME ARE YOU DOING WITH MY ORACLE?!'

**Alright thats chapter 5. Sorry for not posting in a few days but I've been lazy. Anyway Apollo knows that Percy and Rachael are together so Percys gonna have to dig his way out of that next chapter. Also the army of monsters will reach CHB next chapter so we will also have another fight scene. Somebody might not make it out of the fight though...or will they? Anyway leave a reveiw if you liked it and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The only thought running through Percy's head was 'Oh shit I have royally fucked up.' When he opened his eyes he looked into Rachel's who now had the look of a deer caught in headlights. They were still connected at the lips as Apollo was giving off a deadly amount of godly power. Percy leaned back a little with a sigh and stood up.

'Hi Apollo?' He said hoping Apollo wasn't as mad as he seemed to be.

' . . .Oracle?' He asked again in a deadly calm tone.

'Um, CPR?' Percy said with a shrug while his voice raised an few pitches.

Apollo's face turned red and he clenched his fists. 'How dare you defile my oracle!' He shouted as he threw a punch at Percy.

Percy ducked and took a step back. He look at Apollo and could not find anyway to get through his guard. While he was examining Apollo,he didn't notice the sun god darting forward fast enough to block the punch that hit him in the mouth. Percy could taste the metallic flavor of blood in his mouth. He put his hand to his mouth and wiped the blood away. Apollo was standing back waiting for him to react.

Percy ran forward with a shout of anger and threw a punch at Apollos stomach. Apollo moved out of the way just in time but was off balance. Percy took advantage of this and swept his legs out from under him. He pinned Apollo's arms down and threw several punches at Apollos face, breaking his nose and splitting his lip. Apollo was able to get out from under Percy and get on his feet. He ran forward and tackled him out of the tent and onto the ground. Percy had the wind knocked out of him and felt some of his ribs crack under the force of being tackled by a god.

Apollo then began to beat Percy. While that was happening, he didn't notice Nico coming up behind him until the but of Nico's rifle hit the back of his head with a satisfying crack sound. Apollo stood up dazed while Percy slowly got to his feet. He then kicked Apollo in the side of the knee causing his leg to bend at an unnatural angle. Apollo howled in pain as slowly got to his feet, favoring his unbroken leg.

'You have made an enemy of the sun today Jackson.' He growled out

Percy laughed despite the pain in his chest. 'I'd be a little less of an asshole if I were you right now Apollo,considering the fact you just had your ass kicked by some mortals.'

Apollo sneered at Percy and simply said 'Stay away from my Oracle Jackson' before he flashed out.

Percy simply spit out a glob of blood and spit before he hobbled off to the medical tent to patch himself up.

While he was patching himself up Luke walked in. 'Well if it ain't the destroying of gods and defiler of oracles! To what do I owe the pleasure of being in your presence oh mighty warrior?' He said with a mock bow.

'Cut the crap Luke and grab me some more bandages.' He said with a chuckle.

'So anyway' Luke began as he threw Percy a roll of bandages 'word got around pretty fast that you ripped Apollo a new one. So now Derek is using that as fuel to his proverbial fire. He's saying your a spy and that once you gain the campers trust you are gonna turn on them. The worst part is that most of the Olympian Cabins are agreeing with him.'

Percy sighed 'Whatever. Let them believe whatever because when it comes down to it we are gonna prove them wrong on the battlefield. Anyway who's up for some socializing? Lets mingle with the campers.' With that he pulled his shirt back on as Luke looked dumbfounded.

'I tell you that most of the campers are out for our blood and you want to go "mingle" with them?' He asked

Percy shrugged 'I feel like pissing Derek off.'

With that he headed back to his tent. When he got there Rachel was pacing around on the inside. When she saw him come in she rushed over and pulled him into a hug, crying into his shoulder and saying sorry over and over again. Percy pulled her off his chest and gently grabbed her chin lifting her head so he could look into her now red rimmed eyes.

'Look, I'm fine. Nothing happened. Apollo over reacted. It will all be fine.'

A tear slipped out of the corner of Rachel's eye. Percy wiped it away before pulling her into another hug.

'I don't want to loose you Percy.' She said quietly

'Don't worry. You won't. I'm not going anywhere,I promise.'

With that Percy kissed the top of her head as she calmed down.

'Come on lets go to camp.' Percy said

'Camp?'Rachel asked confused

'Yeah I feel like pissing of Derek and his lackies.'

Rachel laughed as they walked over to the amassing group of Enlisted. As the group walked into camp a group led by none other than Derek walked towards them. When the two groups came closer they both stopped moving. Derek stepped forward and started talking.

'Sorry but traitors aren't welcome in our camp.' He said as his lackies lined up behind him.

'Well than your talking to the wrong people.' Percy said

Derek sneered 'If you aren't a traitor why did you fight a god?' He asked in his usual arrogant tone.

'He threw the first punch. I just defended myself.'

'Bull. We all know that your angry that you got kicked out and was replaced by a better hero.'

The Enlisted burst into laughter as Derek turned red in anger. He shouted in anger and lunged forward with a sloppy punch aimed at Percy's head. Percy caught his fist as Luke punched him in the stomach, causing him to lose his breathe. Percy threw him to the ground.

'I've had enough of your crap Derek. Me and my men are here to help and if you won't accept that I'll make you accept it. Bring twenty Campers to the clearing a mile west of Zues' Fist tomorrow night and we will settle this petty grudge you have for gods know what reason. The winner is whoever has the most conscience fighters or forces the others to run away. No weapons.'

With that Percy and his men turned and walked back towards their camp to spread the word while Derek and his men did the same.

**Alright here is chapter 6. Apollo wasn't to happy about Percy and Rachel and Derek is starting shit again. Next chapter is the fight and the gods response to Percy handing Apollo his ass. Anyway leave a review if you liked it and I'll see you next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

'What do you mean your fighting the campers?' Rachel asked as they were getting ready for bed.

'Derek is going to make gaining the campers trust ten times harder than it has to be so I'm taking the problem out at the source.' Percy said simply

'So your going to duke it out and you think that will make the campers respect you?'

'I don't need them to respect me I just need them to stop following Derek around like lost puppies and hopefully kicking his ass will make them realize he isn't as tough as he makes himself out to be.'

Rachel sighed and got it the bed next to Percy and put her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. She sighed happily and was quiet for a moment before she spoke up again.

'If you get yourself put in the infirmary I'll beat you am I clear?'

Percy chuckled before answering.'Crystal, Red.'

He gave her a quick kiss before both of them slowly drifted into the realm of Morpheus.

The next day tension was high as bets were placed on who was going to win the Rumble ,as it had been named, later that night. Of course it was on the hush hush so Chiron didn't find out. The majority of the minor god campers and The Enlisted put their money on Percy and his men while everybody else put money on Derek.

Percy spent a few hours hunting down the people he wanted to fight with. He chose Luke,Nico,Jason, The Stolls, Castor and Pollux, Beckendorf, Malcolm, Will and Lee among other men who were mostly engineers or artillery gunners since they were all muscle because of their jobs.

After Percy assembled the guys he wanted to fight with he explained how it was going to happen. Percy and Beckendorf would start it off with Derek and one of his guys. As soon as they started fighting the rest of them could join in. Percy had an extra five or six guys a little of to the side of the clearing out of sight just in case Derek played dirty and brought more men than they agreed on.

When it was time for the fight to begin Percy and the majority of the other people fighting slipped something into their back pockets. Mostly switchblades but there was a few sets of brass knuckles and even a punching spike. A few other guys strapped weights onto the inside of their arms or into gloves so their punches were heavier.

Percy had brought along a switchblade, the one he had taken from Derek, and a set of brass knuckles. Beckendork had a weight on his arm and a set of knuckles as well. They were the first to get to the clearing and they sat down or stood around talking or in a few cases passing around a flask of something strong.

After around half an hour of waiting the sounds of people approaching got their attention. Derek walked into the clearing with another guy who Percy realized as some brute from the Ares cabin.

'Well' Derek said with a smirk 'I see you didn't chicken out traitor.'

Now it was Percy's time to smirk. 'It seems I'm still gonna have to change your attitude.'

Derek's face broke into a cruel grin 'We'll see about that he said.'

With that around forty campers came out of the woods out numbering Percy's twenty five. The worst part was most were armed with cruel looking weapons. Most had either brass knuckles or punching spikes but a good few had pipes or chains. Percy's men shufled nervously but quickly hardened their resolve and pulled out whatever weapons they had. Blades and knuckles came out, catching the light cast from the moon. Beckendorf pulled out his knuckles, a special one he made for himself, which had studs on the rings around his fingers and a short club came out from the side of his palm.

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out his knuckles. They had studs on them like Beckendorf's but that was it. In his other hand he held Derek's blade in an ice pick grip. Luke came up beside him with an actual ice pick in his hand.

'I just realized that you said no weapons yet all of us arm armed to the teeth.'

'Whatever' Percy said 'I'm glad we brought these things. Otherwise we would probably end up close to dead.'

Luke chuckled as Nico walked up in a sleeveless shirt with a chain wrapped around his left hand and the end of it swinging in his right hand with two weights on his arms.

'Cut the chit-chat and lets kick some ass.' He said

'I couldn't agree more.' Beckendorf said, glaring as the Ares brute who know had a long piece of metal pipe in his hand.

At this point neither side was talking. They were just staring at each other, Percy's men were thinly spread out. At an unspoken signal both sides let out a blood curling battle cry and rushed each other. Percy ran straight for Derek and hit him in the chest with his knuckles before bringing his knife up to cut his arm. Derek headbutt Percy before the knife could hit him and brought his knife across Percy's chest opening a shallow cut and ripping his shirt.

Percy hissed in pain and cracked his knuckles on the back of some camper trying to sneak up on Beckendorf. The back of his head was cut open by Percy's studded knuckles before he fell to the ground unconscience. Percy turned back to Derek who was being held by Luke as Jason wailed on his with an already blood splattered pipe. Percy came by and grabbed Jason's pipe. He looked at Jason and shook his head. Jason nodded and turned to help Nico who was swinging his now crimson chain like a madman. Percy turned to Derek and punched him in the forehead, knocking him out cold.

As Derek slumped to the ground Percy heard a painful crack and turned to Beckendorf as the brute he was fighting fell to the ground with a broken jaw. Beckendorf stomped on his chest a few time, breaking a few ribs, for good measure. He automatically turned to some poor Athena kid who, judging by the look on his face, shit himself at the sight of the heavily armed African-American giant stalking towards him. Percy fought for awhile longer before he was back to back with Malcolm, who was fighting with a wooden nightstick against some Hermes kid with a small pipe and a knife. Percy came up behind him and slashed across his back with the blade, distracting him long enough for Malcolm to hit him upside the head, knocking him out. Malcolm nodded his thanks before cracking his night stick across some poor fuckers ribs.

At this point the clearing was a muddy mess filled with kids beating the crap out of each other. The cracking sound of breaking ribs and the howling shouts of those getting hit filled the air as the smell of blood, mud and sweat filled their nostrils. At this point quiet a few people were on the ground unconscience and fortunatly it was mostly Derek's men but Percy's men where still out numbered. Percy had around fifteen men still fighting while Derek had close to thirty. Percy closed his knife and slipped it into his pocket before he picked up a piece af pick maybe three feet long and jumped back into the fray. He was automatically next to Luke who was stabbing at every available opening with his ice pick while his knuckles flashed as Percy noticed he was wearing a glove that reached past his wrist cover in studs. Percy punched some Ares kid across the face, breaking his nose and getting sprayed with blood while Luke sunk his pick into the calf of some Demeter kid who barely knew how to use the pipe he was holding.

Luke grinned 'This is awesome. I could not imagion a better way to spend my Saturday night.' With that he stuck his pick into the shoulder of some kid and picked up a pipe while backhanding some kid across the face, cutting his cheek open with his glove. Luke turned around but caught a chain across the face and fell over, automatically getting kicked several times but still managed to stumble up. Percy at the same time go hit in the back with a pipe and felt a few ribs crack. He turned around and got punched in the face. He knew he would have a black eye the next day. He saw Leo standing there with a hammer in one hand and a small pipe in the other.

'Hello traitor.' He said with a cruel grin.

Percy didn't bother responding but instead threw his pipe which caught Leo in the stomach causing him to double over. He then delivered a devestating uppercut to Leo's face knocking him out cold. Percy delivered a quick stomp to his stomach before he moved on, still in disbelief that Leo sided with Derek. Clearing his head he threw another punch catching an Apollo kid in the face and spotted Will and Lee who were launching golfs balls from sling shots mounted on their wrists while Castor and Pollux watched their backs with a chain and a pipe, keeping anybody who came close at bay.

Percy got tackled and hammered across the face a few times before he brought his knee up and connected with the kids groin, flipped him over and punched in the throat. Percy said it was that son of Hades from the day Derek arrived. Percy kicked him in the face, shattering his nose and spit on him. He turned around and saw Beckendorf swinging a large five or six foot piece of pick around like a lunatic, knocking Derek's guys to the ground with one hit and few got back up. Percy blindsided some Athena kid and punched him in the nose and got splattered with the blood that came out of the kids face.

At that moment a huge cheer came up from Percy's men as Derek's men grabbed an injured or unconscience friend and fled. Percy looked around and saw what damage that had been done to his friends. Their were only eight or nine of his guys still on their feet but they looked pretty shakey. Nico had a large cut that went from his right temple to his jaw bone. One of Luke's eyes was swollen shut and his nose was broken, while Conner was supporting Travis who looked like he had been hit by a truck. Beckendorf was splattered with blood but was otherwise fine. Lee and Will were conscience but Castor and Pollux were on the ground unconscience. Malcolm was limping and holding his said while his club from earlier was broken but the jagged edge was a bit to crimson for Percy's taste. Jason was cradeling his wrist close to his chest and in his other hand was a now broken pair of knuckledusters.

Everyone else was either out cold or on the ground groaning in pain. A few slowly got to there feet and started to hobble off, back to the camp to celebrate. Beckendorf was dragging Castor and Pollux by there feet in the direction of their camp while Luke came up next to Percy.

'Well Captain' he said while wiping his studded glove off on his now blood stained shirt 'we ripped them a new one.'

Percy chuckled 'We sure di-' that was as far as he got before him and Luke disappeared in a flash of light.

When Percy and Luke reappeared they were in the Olympus throne room. Since both were still in fight mode Hermes who was the one sent to grabbed them, got a pipe to the ribs from Luke and a punch from Percy who still had his knuckledusters on.

Hermes collapsed with a yelp of pain as he struggled to breathe as his now broken nose poured ichor.

'Shit,sorry Hermes' Percy said dragging the god to his feet were Apollo snapped his fingers and healed him.

'It's not your fault Percy' he said 'we saw your little rumble and that was brutal.' Ares grinned at this thinking about the broken ribs and noses and concussions that were the outcome of that.

Percy and Luke looked up at Zeus and Percy asked the question that was on both their minds.

'So why are we here? We have a victory to celebrate. I can't speak for Luke here but I wanna get shitfaced so lets hurry this up.'

Zeus turned red in anger 'Perseus Jackson you are charged with assaulting a god and the leader of Camp Half Blood.'

Percy looked at Luke and both broke into laughter. When they calmed down Percy started talking.

'Alright enough of your games. Apollo lost his shit when he found out I was dating his Oracle and attacked me and lost the fight. Derek was making my job tens times harder than it had to be and he was pissing me off so I found a way to end it. Anyway if that's all I'll be off now.' With that he and Luke walked towards the entrance of the Throne Room.

Zeus called out before they could leave.

'Heracules, detain them.' At that Heracules came out of the shadows of the pillars and blocked their exit. Percy sighed.

'I was hoping to be done fighting for tonight.' He said. With that he swung his pipe and hit Heracules across the face while Luke backhanded him with his glove. Heracules roared in anger and charged Percy who tripped him and while he was stumbling hit him with an uppercut and shattered his jaw. The guard of the throne room collapsed to the floor in an undignified heap. Percy and Luke then proceeded to leave Olympus leaving a room full of shocked gods.

**Alright here is Chapter 7. Percy kicked the campers asses and the gods reacted to him fighting Apollo. Next chapter the army will reach the camp and they will have to deal with that while the cabin leaders react to Percy and Derek's rumble. If you liked leave a review and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Percy and Luke arrived back at the camp and walked over to the main tent were most of Percys men were drinking and celebrating their victory at the rumble. Most of the guys that fought with Percy were awake and bandaged up. Percy and Luke walked into the light of the fire and most people looked at them and cheered. Some Apollo kids started playing music so most of the guys grabbed a girl and started dancing. The two officers walked around the edge of the party and headed towards the medical tent.

When the two entered Percy was engulfed by a red mass of hair that hurtled at him as fast as a bullet.

"Glad to see you missed me Red." He said with a smirk

Rachel scowled "Your an idiot. First you get into a full out brawl with the campers Outsiders style and then you get abducted by the gods for who knows what. Gods your a disaster." She sighed and leaned back into his chest.

Percy laughed "I may be a disaster but I'm your disaster. Now if you excuse me I just had the crap beaten out of me and I think some of my ribs are broken."

With that Rachel smiled, gave him a kiss and left to let him heal. About half an hour later a few Apollo kids had treated his busted ribs, gived him stitches were Derek had cut him and on the bruise over his eye while also giving his a wrapped for a fracture he had in his wrist. Considering he was almost beaten to death the first thing he did was head to bed.

The next morning he woke up to the familiar mess of red hair on his chest. He carefully moved Rachel onto a pillow so he didn't wake her and stood up. His groaned as he got u considering he was still sore from the previous nights fight. He crossed over to his small dresser and quickly got changed. As he was changing Rachel had woken up.

He crossed back over to her "Morning" he said as she stretched her arms and yawned.

She smiled at Percy "Morning to you as well. What time is it?"

"It's time I got to the counsiler meeting. I'll be back in an hour."

With that Percy left his tent and walked up to the Big House. When he entered the Big House every one was glaring at him. Derek had stitches from his temle to his cheeck bone on the right side of his face and several noticeable layers of bandages around his ribs from were Jason and Luke almost killed him. There was also a bruise on his forehead in the shae of Percys knuckledusters.

Leo was also glaring at him but to a lesser extent. At this point Percy had reached his chair. Before sitting he slowly met every glare with a smirk before sitting and putting his boots up on the table, eaching landing with a thud as he dropped them. He tipped his chair back onto its two back legs and started leafing through the papers Annabeth had put together on the topics of this meeting.

Everybody was still staring at Percy. He looked up and met their eyes again and slowly met all again. He gave a look of indifference and looked back down. Thaila was shocked. She had talked to Nico who had seemed happy about the fight and wanted to tell everyone he could while Jason was more reserved but still retold the story several times. But Percy was just sitting there as if nothing happened. As if fighting in armed rumbles was a weekly occurence of his.

Annabeth stood up. "Alright so our first topic is-"

Annabeth was interuppted by three long blows from the conch horn. That meant one thing. The army was here. Percy stood up and rushed out of the big house. He ran towards the woods as the campers rushed towards the armory and buckled on weapons.

When Percy reached his camp his men were already armed and in ranks. They were all in their battle uniforms and had their respective weapons in their hands. Nico, Luke and Jason were barking orders at their men. Percy rushed into the armory tent as he stramped on his helmet. He grabbed his belt and holster and strapped it on. He filled the pockets of his rig with the usual magazines and grenades. His knife was checked and slid into its usual sheathe.

He rushed back into his camps parade ground and stood infront of his men. He looked them all over. Still as statues, not wavering with steely expressions and no fear.

"READY!" Percy shouted

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO GO TODAY?!" he shouted

"WE WILL VANQUISH OUR ENEMY. WE WILL KILL THOSE WHO THREATEN US AND THOSE WE CARE FOR. WE WILL DEFEND OUR BROTHERS IN ARMS. WE WILL MARCH INTO BATTLE AS THE FIRST INTO BATTLE AND THE LAST OUT. WE WILL DO OUR DUTY."

Percy smiled "DAMN RIGHT WE ARE. NOW LETS KICK SOME ASS."

With a cry of approval. The men began marching behind Percy who was walking towards the border of camp. The sound of six hundred feet hitting the ground in unision. As they breached the border of the woods they continued walking towards the borders of camp and the campers. With Percys men and the campers combined there was nearly fifteen hundred soldiers defending the camp.

When Percy reached the crest of the hill he saw the army. There was no visiable leader but there sure was something keeping this army in check. None of the monsters moved. They stood in uniform ranks, barely breathing. There was archers in the back guarded by giants. The rest of the army was made up of the usual monsters. Their was something new though. Cyclops riding hellhounds. Calvarly.

"This is gonna be hard." Luke mutured

"It wouldn't be fun without a challenge." Percy said back.

Jason and Nico smirked "Leave it to Percy to be excited about going to war."

The four officers chuckled. "Lets get this party on the road."

The monsters had sent the usual party to tell the campers the usual. Fighting is useless, you will all die, join us. As the monsters army reached the middle the campers group was just leaving their ranks. That was when Percy went into action.

He pulled out a radio." Alright Lee and Will you know what to do. Aim for any monster with a bow. Beckendorf, you and your gunners aim for the main mass. Lets get this over with." With that he put the radio away. He waited for a few seconds before the first shot rang out. One of the monsters in the negotiation party looked down to a ring of yellow that was slowly spreading along its torso. It looked up and disintegrated. The whole battefield was silent. Then more shots started ringing out mostly at the archers. Thats when the main part of Percys plan came into action.

"CHARGE!" Percys men let out an ungodly scream that just begged for blood. His men stormed down the hill firing of their rifles as they ran taking down monsters. then Beckendorfs men started firing their mounted guns. They roared to life, cutting down anything and everything in their path. The monsters roared back and charged. They went straight for Percys men who, for the most part had taken up cover behind the barricades that had been set up by the campers. Their rifles killed most of the monsters fairly easily but not always. A surprising amount of the bullets only dented the monsters armor at first but penetrated on the second shot. The monsters split into two groups. One head for the campers and the other head for Percy and his men. The monsters clashed with the campers, momentarily pushing them back. The campers eventually regained their ground but not without losses. The first three lines were demolished, leaving them dead or dying on the ground.

While that was happening the monsters reached Percys front line. The rifles became useless as most of the men began using the bayonets as spears. Others unsheathed short swords and fought back. Percy was among the men fighting on the front line. He thrust parried and jabbed. Cutting down monsters like butter. His hair was dusted with yellow and his boots left tracks in the bloody, dusty mix that covered the ground. The campers managed to push back the monsters on their front as the remained charged at Percys men who had just repelled the monster Calvarly.

The monsters began retreating as hole opened in the ground. Monsters charged straight towards it and jumped in. It was an escape for the surviving monsters. Lee and Will kept firing at their retreating figures, taking out hell hound steeds and anything else they could get their sights on. After around twenty minutes the monster force had finally disappeared. The Olympians forces cheered but it wasn't long lived. The sight of their dead and dying friends and family quieted them up quickly. Everyone set to work clearing the dead and wounded away for burial rites or treatment.

Percy was back in his camp taking inventory of their supplied weapons and ammo along with medical supplies and other things.

He felt a small frame hug him from behind.

"I saw the fight." Rachel said " You looked good leading all those men."

Percy laughed through his nose. "Glad you think so."

Percy gave a Rachel a slow kiss. When they pulled back Rachel smiled. Then her smile faded. She went rigid and her eyes rolled back and emitted a green glow.

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call..."_

A**nnnnnd thats Chapter 8. Sorry the attack on camp sucked but I did my best. I don't know why but I found it impossible to write. Besides that I hope you guys enjoyed. Chapter 9 should be out by Friday. If you liked leave a review and if you didn't like it, well, still leave a review. See you guys next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call _

_ To storm or fire the world must fall _

_ A sacrifice must be made_

_ Of the six hundred riding brave_

_Their leader shall fall for the good of_ _all _

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"_

After delivering this prophecy Rachel slumped forward into Percys now numb arms. Their leader shall fall for the good of all. Leader as in leader of the six hundred. Percy is the leader of the six hundred. Percy was going to die.

Jason came up next to him. "Perce you know as well as I do that prophecys have double meanings."

Percy snapped out of his shocked state. "Right,right I know. Um... get the wounded of the field and prepare the dead for burial rites. I gotta get Rachel to the infirmary."

With that Percy hoisted Rachel into his arms bridal style and marched towards the camp. When he reached the infirmary the smell of blood sweat and medicine filled his nose. He looked for and empty bed and caught sight of one near the back. As he got closer he realized it wasnt empty. The sheets had been pulled up to cover the face of a dead camper.

She was a daughter of Demeter that much Percy could tell. She couldn't have been much older than ten or eleven. Her throat was mauled, most likely ripped out by a hellhound or something along the lines of it. Bile burned the back of his throat. This wasn't the first child Percy had seen , this was one of the countless bodies to come. What made Percy sick was that he could end this.

If Percy allowed himself to die, as it was stated in the prophecy, this wouldn't have to happen. He could save countless lives by losing his.

After Percy found Rachel a cot he left. He walked, deep in thought, around the camp. Their leader shall fall for the good of all. One life. His life. That is all it would cost for the betterment of gods knows how many lives. Percy was tired of war and of losing friends. He had been thrown into this world as a child. He was bred to fight. Yet he was tired of it. So very very tired. The only reason he still fought was because it was all he knew.

Percy continued to sit their, thinking about that same line over and over again until he was interupted. "Percy, Chiron needs you at the Big House the councilers and officers are going to Olympus to discuss the new prophecy.

"Alright I'll head over now."

In the throne room the gods were silent, absorbing the information that had come with the new prophecy. As a flash illuminated the room Hermes apeared with the camers and officers in tow.

All the campers bowed to the gods except the officers. While this annoyed Zeus and some of the more egotistical memebers of the council, nobody said anything since it was not appropriate considering the circumstances.

"Welcome campers, and soldiers. Congratulations on the defense of Camp Half-Blood. Now, onto more...pressing matters. It seems Apollos Orcale has produced another prophecy. It states that seven of our most skilled heroes must travel to the doors of death. The Romans took care of the kidnaping of Thanatos several weeks ago, so all that is left is to close the doors."

"Who are we fighting Zeus?" Percy asked in a monotone voice

Zeus was temporarilly shocked.

"I..I have to idea what you are talking about." he said with a sneer in his voice

"Cut the crap. The Doors of Death didn't get pushed open by a damn draft and Thanatos didn't kidnap himself. Now. Who. Are. We. Fighting?"

Zeus narrowed his eyes before sighing.

"The Earth Mother."

"A Primordial. We are at war with the fucking Primordial of the Earth and you DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE IMPORTANT TO TELL US?!"

"Under the circumstances yes I did."

"For the love of-ugh forget it. Who are the seven mentioned in the quest?"

Zeus cleared his throat before seaking " We beleive they are Leo Valdez , Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levasque, Annabeth Chase and you Percy."

"No pick somebody else. I need to lead my Nico, or Reyna. Both are capable. I am not going on the quest."

Zeus once again narrowed his eyes at the hero.

"Fine. Reyna, the Praetor of New Rome with be the seventh member of the prophecy. Hermes please go inform the quest members of the new development and as for the rest of you, go back to camp and prepare to move your troops. The Doors of Death are in Greece."

**And that is chapter nine down for the count. Sorry I took so long to update. I had to take the TACHS exam which I was pretty confident about, but I still spent a lot of time studying. Anyway I'm not even going to say when the next chapter is going to be out because it will be late regardless. So read and review and tell all of your friends. And yes imagionary friends count. Anyway see you guys next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Are you sure you want me to go Perce? I mean there are plenty of others who are suitable for the spot." Jason asked

"Yes Jason. Just make sure to keep an eye on Leo." Percy said

"Okay,if you say so."

"Now that I have convinced you to leave me to go your epic adventure, I believe you need to pack and I need to figure out how to get over two thousand Romans Greeks and Enlisted to the old Mount Olympus. Malcolm should be here in about twenty minutes."

Jason chuckled "That's one of the things I'm not going to miss."

"Screw off Jason. Don't you have a quest for the glory of the gods you should be preparing for?"

Jason laughed again "Yah. The glory of the gods. Good luck Perce I'll see you around." With that Jason left and headed towards the camp.

It wasn't much longer until Malcolm ducked into the tent smiling.

"I got it." Was all he said

"Its nice to see you as well Malcolm and what did you get?"

"I got a way to get all the demigods to Greece. We have Hephestus whip up a few of those war ships that Leo made except bigger and then we send them over according to cabin or legion."

Percy smiled "You are the best Malcolm. Without you I'd have to do more planning."

Malcolm laughed at that. "Alright I'll run the plans over to the forges and see when they can start working on them."

"Great, I'll see you around Malcolm."

With that Malcolm ducked out of the tent. Percy leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. That damn prophecy was still on his mind. The prophecy said that the sacrifice must be made of the six hundred riding brave. Does that mean the entire six hundred has to make a sacrifice or just one? With a sigh he got out of his chair and left his tent.

Outside it was pretty much controlled chaos. Enlisted rushed back and forth with boxes full of rifles and ammo while others carted bayonets and knives out of the forges where Beckendorf and the engineers where working basically none stop.

While he was examining the field Nico came rushing by with a list in one hand and a package in the other.

"Oh Percy. I was looking for you. This just came from the Ares cabin. They said it was from their dad. Anyway I gotta run." Nico shoved the package into Percy's hands and rushed off.

Percy turned the package around in his hands. It had the symbol of Ares imprinted on it. Percy pulled out his combat knife and slit the top open. Inside was a single piece of paper and another envelope. The paper only had a few words on it written in what looked like blood.

Didn't think you'd get out that easy did? -Ares

In the envelope was what looked like military commands. It read:

Jackson

I want to see you. Meet me in my temple. I'll know when your there.

-Ares

"What the Hades does he want with me." Percy said out loud before marching towards the stables to get Blackjack and head to Olympus.

Heres chapter 10 for you all. Hope you and enjoyed and if you like my writing check out my other story Life of Crime. Anyway read review follow like. You all know the drill. No idea when the next chapter is gonna be out so wait patiently.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Percy landed Blackjack on the empty streets of Olympus and rubbed his head.

"Thanks Blackjack. Go do your thing I'll be back soon."

"Alright Boss. See you soon."

With a flap of his wings Blackjack flew off and left Percy in front of the god of war's palace. The palace looked like a castle. Tall, ominous wall surrounded the building, manned by the casualties of the losing side of every war in history. Their was a tower at each of the four corners with men, well skeletons, on look out. The actual building looked like the Pentagon. Windows covered the walls showing forges and armories instead of offices.

With a sigh Percy walked towards the fortress like palace. Inside was cases showing off armor weapons and other items collected from all the wars through history. One wall was filled entirely with poetry about war. A few in particular caught his eye by Wilfred Owens. He was reading them when a cough from behind him broke his concentration.

Ares stood behind him, with a neutral expression on his face. The weird part was he wasn't in his usual biker style. Instead he looked like a twenty year old. His red eyes looked Percy over and the display he was looking at.

"Sit" he said "I'm going to tell you a story." With a wave of his hand he transported them to a bar room. He poured two glasses of whiskey before leaning against the bar.

"You know the story of the 300 right? The Spartans lead by Leonidas that held back the Persian force of 10000?" Percy nodded his head to confirm this. "Well" Ares continued "I was there. But not as a god. Now, you may be confused but I'll explain. I am a son of Zeus yes but I wasn't born a god, instead I was born a demigod, like you. I was a Spartan and I was proud of it. I was one of the three hundred that fought with Leonidas and it was one hell of a fight." He smirked ruefully at this, the scar at the corner of his mouth twisting.

"If you where a Spartan how are you a god?" Percy asked

Ares smirked again "You didn't let me finish my story. In the battle against the Persians I fought along side Leonidas almost the entire time. When he died I...I went into a rage. He was my friend, he was a good man. His title of King meant nothing to him. The reason he died was because he took a sword for me." At this point Ares had the thousand mile stare and seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"When he died I did something that had never been done before and has not been done since. I took the godly power I had inherited from Zeus and infused it with my anger and hate. I created the godly domain of war. Previously the domain was shared through the gods of death and strategy since both where parts of war but I created the domain as its own. I used this domain to inadvertly bless every Spartan there. Thats why we lasted so long. When I finally died I was brought to Olympus and the gods exlained everything to me."

Percy was in shock by then. He wanted to say something but didn't know what. He lost the chance when Ares continued.

"To prevent people from thinking mortals where just as powerful as the gods, the boastful douche I call a I was born of him and Hera. Over time war became something less about honor but of distaste. It was considered a waste of life and the people fighting in them stopped believing it was for a just cause so my image was changed into a barbaric monster that causes bloodshed. I wasn't always like that. I used to be a young man, that embodied honor and sacrifice. Now? I'm pictured as some biker douche bag and I detest that."

Percy finally shook himself from his shock and spoke. "What do you need from me?"

Ares look Percy in the eye. "I want to apologize. For cursing you and for being a fool. I should have blessed you when you beat me when you where still a child because talent like that would have saved a lot of lives. To right my wrongs, I want to bless you. And I want to ask you something."

"Uh...sure yeah ask away." Percy said

Ares looked uncomfortable with what he wanted to ask. "I want you to carry my symbol into battle and to bring honor back to the title god of war." Ares almost seemed to beg Percy.

Percy,needles to say, was once again shocked. He stared at this younger version of the god of war. He steeled his determination and said "I Perseus Theseus Jackson swear to return the former honor and dignity to the title of god of war. I swear this on the Styx."

Ares smiled and grabbed Percys hand. "Thank you Perseus. The god of war is backing you and your men."

Percy smiled and shook the young looking gods hand. "Thank you Ares. Your wish will be caried out to the best of my ability." With that the two men broke apart and Percy saluted before turning and leaving the palace.

Line Break

Back at Camp Percy stood before his men and explained his promise to the god of war.

"Men! The title of god of war has been wronged! A title that should be defined with honor and dignity is instead defined with senselessness and waste. We will change that! We will carry the banner of the god of war into battle and fight with honor, patience and dignity!"

His men cheered and he smiled. He could see a faint red tint around them, showing that the god of war had fulfilled his end of the deal. "You may all return to your work." Percy said

He walked down off the platform he delivered his short speech on and walked to his tent. Inside he colapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He sat there for awhile, thinking about the war and everything that has happened so far when a knock broke into his concentration.

When he looked up Rachael stood in the doorway with her iconic paint stained jeans and ripped shirt. She looked uncomfortable and kept twisting her hands in her shirt.

"H-hey Percy." She said nervously

Percy sat up with a concerned face."Whats up Red? You seem nervous."

Now Rachael looked like a deer caught in head lights "Um..nothing is wrong. Nothing at all. Not a thing." She said wide eyed

Percy laughed "Come on Red you know your terrible at lying. Now tell me." He said concerned now.

She sighed and walked over to the bed. She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder and was quite for awhile before speaking." Apollo found another girl willing to be the host of the oracle and said I could give it up if I want. He said he would bless me so I could stay at camp. So I took his offer and I'm no longer the oracle. He also says he is sorry for attacking you." Rachael looked up at Percy and saw that she was still nervous.

"Rachael...why did you give up being the Oracle? You loved being the Oracle."

"I did but I didn't want to lose you Percy. I want to be with you and I don't want anything to stop me." At this point Rachael was sitting straight up and staring at Percy. "Please don't argue with me about this because nothing you can say with change my mind. Just be happy because I'm happy."

Percy smiled "Congratulations Rachael." He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled and returned the kiss. They kissed again but this one was more fierce as their hands roamed each others bodies. Rachael pushed Percy back and kissed him once again.

"I love you Percy." She said

Percy smiled "And I love you to Rachael."

After that the last view of the couple before they closed the tent flap was of Rachael throwing off her shirt.

Ares

For the first time in many,many years Ares was happy. The honor of the title god of war was going to be restored. He stood in front of the case that held the original copies of all poems having to do with war written since the Revolutionary War. Wilfred Owens was his favorite even though it was biased since he was his son. Wilfred Owens mother was a daughter of Athena so Athena wasn't happy to learn her grandson was the son of the god of war.

Ares was once again lost in memories. None of them very good. Some were of Leonidas and some of all the wars since. The god of war isn't an easy burden to carry. People don't realize what happens to certain gods. Apollo knows how all of his children and lovers will die and he also feels the betrayal of every broken promise and lie.

Aphrodite feels the pain of every broken relationship and useless feelings. The love of the world and happy couples help balance it but it still causes her to feel empty sometimes.

Ares knows war inside out. Every tactic and weapon. Every death and torture used and some of them are vile. When the nuclear bombs where dropped in Japan Ares was horrified by the amount of innocent deaths. There was no honor in that attack. War has eaten away at Ares leaving almost nothing of his original self. Just a shell that wants to finally rest.

There was only one way to do that and Ares had every intention of doing it. He downed the last of his glass of whiskey before heading off to do anything to get his mind off the horrible events that have plagued him for as long as he could remember.

**Chapter 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed and I finally got some new ideas for this story so I will be updating sooner with longer chapters. Before I close this off I just want to say one thing. A lot of you leave reviews saying watch your spelling or your misspelling words. Please stop that. I do my best and I don't have spell check. I do go over the chapters and do my best to fix my mistakes but as long as I get the point across I don't think spelling is that important. Anyway read review and stay tuned. See you all later.**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

After Percy and Rachael woke up and changed they reluctantly went their own ways. Rachael headed towards the infirmary tent to help out and Percy went towards the command tent. Inside everybody was somber.

"What happened?" was all Percy asked.

Beckendorf sighed and threw an opened envelope on the table. "Hermes dropped this off this morning. It's from Ares, battle orders. You" he said as he pointed at Percy "are taking twenty guys and eliminating pill boxs along this line here." He said as he pointed to a line of x's. "You ship out in-" he looked at his watch"twenty minutes. Good luck Percy."

Percy sighed and rubbed his face. "Alright, uh, get we Lee and Will. Aaaand Travis and Conner, Luke, Castor, Pollux and whoever they are with. Double time, please."

Beckendorf nodded his head and walked out. Percy sighed again and headed towards the armory tent. He grabbed his Thompson and handgun, filled his ammo bag with a few grenades and about a dozen or so extra clips for both his guns. He strapped a knife onto his waist and he reached for a short sword with a regular steel blade. Monsters aren't the only thing swords are effective on and in a pill box a sword would do some real damage.

With his gear on he met the guys he was taking. He saw the ones he called for and a few Romans and some minor god demigods. Malcolm was there cleaning out his rifle as well. They all saw him coming and formed up. When he came closer they snapped into salutes. Percy grimaced "In the name of the Fates don't do that to me ever again." The men laughed and went back to whatever they where doing before Percy arrived.

They had about five minutes until they where supposed to leave, so as usual they all stood around smoking and talking while some continued going over their gear and guns. When the time was up Percy stood up and shouted a few commands so the demigods would get into formation. Luke stood up next to Percy and they waited in formation.

For a minute they stood doing nothing until a light illuminated the camp ground and the demigods where teleported to France. When they arrived it was dark and they where at the bottom of a large hill. At the top a low concrete bunker kept guard. You could see the silhouetes of the men inside every once and a while when they passed a lamp or got caught in the light the moon provided. A single machine gun kept on a swivel watching the base of the hill.

'There are other men ready to assault the rest of the bunkers along the line. You just have to focus on this one.' Percy heard Ares say in his head.

Percy turned towards the men he brought with him and was silent for a moment as he thought of a plan. "Alright" he whispered "Lee and Will will get into the tree line around the hill and fire at the gun to keep the gunners head low. Travis, Connor, Luke and Malcolm will flank on the left side while Pollux, Castor, you and you will flank up the right side."He said as the pointed at whoever would be moving. "The rest of you are going up the middle with me. Now get ready."

Lee, Will and the rest of the people Percy assigned to flank disappeared into the inky darkness of the night while he sat quietly, crouched down in a dip in the ground with the men he will lead up the hill. It was silent until the crack of either Will or Lee's rifle's broke the silence of the night. The machine gun roared to life, spitting bullets into the night. Percy stood up and started running up the hill. He heard his men following him and he saw the rest out of the corners of his eyes, running up the hill. His view of them was lost when the machine gun turned its attention towards Percy.

Bullets hit the ground and sent clods of wet dirt into the air. The grass, which was wet from the mist of the night reflected the light the muzzle of the gun and turned the hillside into a hazy mirror. The men behind him fired at the bunker, sending bullets whizzing into the surrounding sandbags and walls. They kept pushing up. The gun finally hit somebody sending him into some macabre, jerky dance as the bullets tore through his torso.

"DANIEL!" Another man shouted. He looked like an exact replica of the man who lay on the floor making choking, gurgling sounds as he slowly died from the damage to his body and blood loss. His brother dropped his gun and slid to his side trying to hold in the blood pouring out of his brother. Another man ran over and tried to pull him away but the machine gun caught them as well and cut them down. One got a single round through the head but the other got four or five through the stomach and one in the throat. He slumped onto his dead friends and weakly clawed at his throat. Nobody fell out of line after that.

After that episode everyone was pushing on with a new determination, wanting to avenge their fallen friends. The left side flank had just reached the bunker and bust in. They cut down all the Germans in the bunker and killed the gunfire.

Percy led his men up the hill slowly. They plodded into the bunker tiredly and saw Luke and Malcolm sitting there. "Travis got hit and Connor stayed back to help him. Doubt he's gonna make it." Luke said dejectedly "Pretty sure Castor and Pollux are dead as well. I didn't see them moving up anymore after your guys in the middle got mowed down."

Percy leaned against a wall and cursed. He pointed at two Romans "Go find Travis and Connor and you, take three or four guys up to the hill behind us and burn the boys who took a trip to my dear Uncle Hades." he sighed again and cursed loudly.

That night they burned Travis, Castor and five others. Connor stood for nearly an hour after the bonfire burned out staring into the pile of ashes that was once his brother while Pollux slept in the bunker with his torso covered in bandages after Will and Lee did emergency surgery to remove four rounds that where stuck in his body and patch up the entrance and exit holes of five more rounds. He died half way through the night and was burned in the morning. The sweet smell of grapes just made everyone sick to their stomach.

And here's chapter 12. We had three well known characters die this chapter and they are back in Europe. Anyway their might be some more action in Europe now or their might not be, I'm not sure. I just write this as I go which means its not very good most the time. Anyway I hope you enjoyed so review and do that other stuff and I'll see you next chapter.


End file.
